Chen Xiaobei
Descriptions Chen Xiaobei is the Main Character of the Red Envelope Group of the Three Realms Novel. Items * Netherspirit BattlescouterChapter 10 ** Can see Stats of himself and other people ** Ultimate Protective Puppet a day * Golden Gaze Fiery Eye ** Handcrafted by Monkey King. ** Can see through everything in this world. Also, it can help you to distinguish between truth or deceit. * Seven Fragrant Pouch ** handcrafted by the Chang'e the goddess. ** The cloth of the pouch is purple in color. A silver thread is embroidered along with the sewing of the pouch. There are seven types of heavenly pills inside the pouch. They help to calm down one's heart, drive out evil spirits and cleanse out toxins from one's body. * Chaos Sword Essence ** The Prime of Tongtian found it when he traveled in the Cracks of Taixu! This is the very first sword essence during the birth of the universe. It has unlimited potential for growth * Spirit Cage ** It is an item from hell. ** It can be used to trap low-level spirits. With the help of Buddhist ritual, low-level spirits can be purified. * Demonic Dragon Apocalypse Saber ** Catch low-level Spirits * Vajra Bodhi Bracelets ** Purify Evil Spirits * Heavenly Smithing Furnace ** A Smithing furnace used by the holy smiths of Heaven for crafting. Poorly maintained. It can only be used to smelt low-level materials and forge low-level items. * Nightstalker Outfit ** The uniform of Black Impermanence underlings. Cloaks the wearer at night (Unable to cloak while attacking, affected by strong yang energy). * The Bell of Dream Catcher ** An item that is created by the Bai Wuchang. Use it on an unconscious person to make the person tell you their secrets. * Needles of Damnation ** the torture tool of Granny Rong! It was soaked inside the grudge and Yin Qi in hell for a thousand years! Thus, it has become a spirit item! It can be used to magnify the pain when it pokes inside someone's body! Consumable * Monkey Fur of Prosperity x3 * Charm of Marriage x3 * Potion of Thousand Herbs * Xiao Tianquan's Dog Food ** It can be used to help with your pet's growth. Also, the loyalty of your pet will stay at 100%! * Pill of Purification ** It can be used to purify and transform your physical body. ** Handcrafted by Duobao Daoren. * Wooden Demon Killing Sword ** Primary Level Weapon ** Made in hell ** It can kill a low-level evil spirit with one slash. ** Given by Yanwang As a gift * Holy Pill of Qu Xing ** Handcrafted by Wen Quxing ** top-grade holy pill. ** learning ability will be boosted to the maximum after consuming the pill. * Mount Huaguo Honey Peaches ** Grown from the seeds of the Saturn Peaches that were stolen by Monkey King from the Heavenly Peach Garden. ** Effects may not be as powerful as the Saturn Peaches but can extend life expectancy and strengthen the body. * Mengpo Soup ** Drink the soup and cross the bridge to reincarnation! Forget this life and enter the next! (Note: Amnesiac effects can be further diluted with water) * God of War's Body Strengthening Pills x10 ** Used by God Erlang in the training of the Heavenly Troops. Each pill ingested will increase combat and defense by 500. Only limited to the physical stage. * Unholy Spirit Pill ** The low-level pill used by spirits in purgatory to raise their cultivation level and strength. Each pill raises 500 combat power. * Hundred Herb Pill ** Made personally by Shennong. It can remedy all poisons and extend their lifespan by 10 years. * Fairy Fertilizer ** Used to fertilize plants in heaven's Hundred Herb Garden. Great at increasing the growth of magical herbs. * Spirit Animal food ** Heavenly pet food is used to feed Spirit Beasts. It can speed up the growth of Spirit Beast and strengthen their bodies as well. Lastly, it will grow a baby Spirit Beast into a one-star Spirit Beast * Osmanthus Honey ** Chang'e brewed it personally. One would feel relaxed and forget all the troubles after consuming it! Words of advice; Although the Osmanthus Honey tastes really good, don't ever over consume it. * The Talisman of God's Eyes ** It is a talisman handcrafted by Qian Liyan. It allows you to peek at any location that you wish after using it! The duration of the effect is one minute Books * The Secret of a Million Poisons ** written by the Black Snake Demon King. ** It lists the formulas of ten thousand and eight types of poison. * The Ultimate Staff of Luohan ** It is written but Luohan the Dragon Conqueror. ** The basics of Luohan staff combat is written in it. * King of Medicine's Journal * Compendium of Materia Medica * Dictionary of Zoolingualism Spirit Beast * Frosty Jade Lion ** A mysterious Spirit Beast from the Forest of Ten Thousand Beasts. Still a cub and needs proper care. Cultivation Technique * Scripture of Heaven and Earth'''Chapter 17 * '''Transmogrifying Flame Manual * Tongtian Sword Shaping Manual * Primordial Witch King Combat Enhancing Manual (1-star divine skill) ** Combat Power: +30% * Emperor Health Ultimate Enhancement Skill ** Health method * Unwavering Body Fortifying Skill Skills * Eight Diagram of Godly Prediction ** Can cast Predictions and see Qi * Ultimate Rod of Luohan ** First Skill - The Hiss of White Snake ** Second Skill - The Sweep of the Autumn Wind ** Sixth Skill - Master Picks the Light ** The Ultimate Skill - Destroy the Dragon's Nest * Nine Dragons Acupuncture Technique * Nutbuster Kick ''' ** Wei Xiaobao's carefully revised (3-star) technique * '''Art of Disguise ** An unholy skill created by face-swapping spirits. Creates perfect masks using yin energies. * Muscle and Bone Shifting Technique ''' ** It was created by the Skeletal Queen. It can be considered as a one-star skill! * '''Lightning Step (5-star martial skill) ** Movement technique * God Strength King Kong Kick (6-star martial skill) ** Leg technique [[Cultivation Level|'Cultivation']]' Progress' Abilities Merit Points References Category:Character Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Human Category:Cultivation Category:Red Enveloped Group of The Three Realms